


【鼬佐】Seek For

by Dimstars



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21580660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimstars/pseuds/Dimstars
Relationships: ItaSasu
Kudos: 25





	【鼬佐】Seek For

——————

“佐助？”

鼬是上了二楼才发现不对劲的。

平时他回来，佐助总是会从卧室里走出来，一边做着细碎的事，一边假装不经意地和他搭话，而现在，家里安静得出奇。

父母亲常年在警视厅，遇到重大案件侦破期就不回家，他们也早已经习惯了偌大的房子里只有兄弟俩。而现在，一楼没有亮灯，佐助的卧室里也没有太大的响动。

鼬想了想，在走直线后转弯，敲了敲佐助的卧室门，上面“Sasuke”的牌子是翻过来的，应该在家才对。

但是门后面没有应声，他说着“我进来了”，一边拧开门锁。

满屋子是柑橘的味道，过于浓郁闻起来发辣发苦，佐助缩在床角落，听见动静只是哼了一声。

“……”鼬看着眼前的这一切，“怎么回事，你发情期……？”

十六岁才分化成Alpha的佐助，按道理发情期应该是一年后。虽然医院给出的估测时间就在最近，可是没有任何征兆地突然发情，这让鼬开始回想自己是否漏看了他的体检报告。

“今天下午，有同学在教室发情了……”佐助在鼬沉思的时候开口，“是个Omega，坐在我的前排，呜……”他皱起眉，同为Alpha的鼬在他的卧室里，这个认知让佐助发起抖。

他们都有点洁癖，平时佐助的卧室也是自己收拾打扫，父母很少进来。而已经在医院实习的鼬反而有了时间每天回家，睡觉前去佐助的卧室看看他的功课，聊几句学校的事。

而现在显然是非常时期，即使他刻意控制了自己的信息素，佐助还是露出排斥的表情。鼬想着打电话给医院时，佐助又开口。

“哥哥……”

“嗯？”鼬看着佐助，他的弟弟被激素的波动弄红的眼睛，平时冷静的面容也被打破。

“靠近一点……”佐助皱眉，他将紧握在一起的双手松开，抓了一把空气，“……我好热。”

“你现在处于被动发情，时间有点提前。”鼬走过去摸了摸佐助的头发，它们依然七翘八翘，“有没有头晕或者难受的感觉。”

“嗯……”佐助蹭着鼬的衣服，“好舒服。”

“……”鼬抬起佐助的下巴，仔细看了看他的瞳孔，又探了他的额头，没什么异常，只是发情期正常的发热。佐助显然被他的动作弄得不舒服，但依然乖乖地不动。

“巧克力味……要浓。”在鼬松开佐助的下巴后，他听见这样一句咕哝。

鼬有些无奈，只能将掩盖的信息素又释放出些许，而闻了十几年这种味道的佐助看起来好了一点，他愣了一会儿，抬头亲上鼬的下巴。将那一小块皮肤舔得湿漉漉，然后向下，反复磨蹭着鼬的锁骨。

鼬揽着佐助，他们抱在一起的姿势不怎么舒服，不过鼬没有在意这个，他只是捏了捏佐助的耳垂，亲着佐助的嘴唇，舌尖探进牙关，反复舔舐着那些小而坚硬的骨头。

“呜……”佐助发着抖，但与之前的发抖明显意味不同。他需要信息素的抚慰，而鼬只能这样子让他先安静下来。

不过鼬错误估计了情况。他打算结束这个吻时，佐助显然很不满意，一边揪着他的袖子，一边又往过来凑。

“佐助……我是哥哥。”鼬捧着他的脸，平时对谁都冷冷淡淡的弟弟现在看起来像是回到七八岁，眼睛湿润又透亮，他点头，喃喃地叫:“哥哥。”

“热。”顿了一下的佐助又开始往鼬的怀里钻，“难受……呜……哥哥，哥哥……”略带低哑的少年音染了几分颤，“抱我。”

“抱我。”佐助舔咬着鼬的嘴唇，像是不得章法的小兽，很快就有血渗出。“我的发情期到了……我已经，不是小孩子了……”他变本加厉地吮着那块渗血的嘴唇，鼬闭了闭眼睛，吻了过去。

他吸了一下佐助的下唇，然后去纠缠躲在牙关后面的舌头，双手撩开弟弟身上已经皱巴巴的校服衬衫，摸到了劲瘦光滑的皮肤，正在轻轻的颤栗。佐助半睁着眼睛，向上摸到鼬的发绳扯开，将手指插进了他的发间。

鼬让佐助躺在床上，一边慢条斯理地扭开衬衫的扣子，一边问:“什么时候感到不对劲的？”

“……刚回到家，然后觉得腿软了一下。”佐助被他慢腾腾的动作磨得难耐，挺了挺腰，被鼬扶住了。他俯身用舌头点了佐助的乳尖，听见一声抽气:“哥！”

已经夹杂了太多的颤音和水汽。

“乖一点。”鼬一手抚摸着佐助的腰腹，另一只手捏上旁边的乳尖，没有经历情事的身体过于青涩，佐助喘了几口气，半硬的阴茎完全勃起，在裤子里鼓鼓的一团。鼬放开已经挺立的乳尖去咬佐助的锁骨，一边含糊不清地说:“Alpha的后穴很窄，因为没有分化的生殖腔退在最里面……”

“哥哥，啊……哥哥！”佐助摇头，鼬的指尖划过他的会阴处，将内裤半扒下来，刺了刺他的囊袋。佐助惊叫了一声，下意识要并拢双腿，只是将鼬夹得更紧些。

“别怕……”鼬揉上颤颤巍巍的龟头，顶端已经吐出了些许的前液，他顺着茎身撸了几把，然后低下头去。

被湿热的口腔包裹住的一瞬间，佐助愣了，当他反应过来，挺着上半身看下去时，鼬已经吞咽了好几次。过于强烈的刺激让佐助软下腰，重新倒在柔软的床铺上。

鼬沾着精液的手插进佐助的肠道时，他只是皱了皱眉，没有更多的反应，眼睛还是虚虚地看着上方，不知道在想什么。鼬仔细摸索着，找到那块凸起按了按，得到一阵颤抖。

“我不会成结，不会射进去。”鼬俯在佐助身上，“佐助要不要知道生殖腔在哪里？”

“谁要知道那种——啊……”稍微清醒了一点的弟弟还没来得及反驳，就被抵在后穴处的触感自动消了音。他咬着唇，向下看又很快抬眼:“进来。”

鼬插得很慢，Alpha的甬道过于狭窄，佐助的后壁又薄又软，艰难地吞吃着过于大的茎身。佐助小声吸着气，又凑过来要亲亲。鼬一边吻住他一遍遍描绘着弟弟的唇线，一边摸着过于瘦削的后背，肩胛骨险险的凸起来，是光滑的弧度。佐助的温度传到了他的身上，但是现在，他的弟弟浑身像是冒着热气。鼬完全进入后没有立刻动，而是凑在耳边问:“佐助会不会被哥哥操出水来？”

“不知道，呜……”他的弟弟有些茫然地晃了晃腿，“哥哥，动一动……”

鼬嗯了一声，开始又深又狠地操干。他每次抽出一大截又抵进深深的里面，打在没有分化的生殖腔上，磨得软肉变红变透，有晶亮的肠液顺着流下来，佐助伸手揽着他的脖子，脚无力地踩在凌乱的床单上。“哥……快一点……”说了一半又改口，“太深了……唔嗯……”

“太深了？”鼬停下来，慢慢地抵磨着那块敏感的肉壁，“是这里吗？”

“啊……别……”佐助眼角发红，大腿抖了抖，被鼬整个抱在怀里。

“八岁之后，佐助就没有再哭过了。”

“呜……嗯，啊啊……”

“时间真是快啊，一眨眼，那个小小的团子已经这么大了。”鼬揽了揽佐助的肩，“里面很热，又湿又软啊，佐助。”

“别……”佐助摇头，抬起眼看，满脸都是红，像是被鼬操开操熟了，眼角还有一滴泪挂着要掉不掉，鼬舔掉了它，抓着佐助臀部的软肉操了进去。

他抱着佐助，恍惚间又想起佐助还小的时候是个粘人的小孩，长到后面冷冷淡淡，却又每次在自己回家时站在二楼看着自己。

从穴口退出来时，佐助有些茫然地看了看鼬，鼬说了句“并紧。”

“嗯……？”

下一秒他合着佐助的膝盖，朝着大腿内侧的软肉操过去，很快皮肤就泛红变热。佐助咬着嘴唇，像是因为刚刚喊出声而不好意思，鼬一手掐住他的腰，一手摸了摸佐助的马眼，在佐助射出来的同时射在他的腿间。

那一瞬间柑橘的味道猛地灌满了鼬的鼻子，夹杂着巧克力淡淡的苦味。他咬在佐助的脖子上反复吮吸，留下了深深的痕迹，佐助趴在他的怀里，亲了亲鼬的下颌线。

——————END——————


End file.
